


atsumu's small, vibrating, problem

by jayyyyy73



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM Scene, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Pee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Toys, Twincest, Whipping, can you see my sole personality trait, osamu loves his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyyyy73/pseuds/jayyyyy73
Summary: osamu teases atsumu during the big game
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	atsumu's small, vibrating, problem

Osamu putting in a butt plug and a cockring right before the big game and tells Atsumu 

“if you cum, you’re in for a major punishment because this is Hinata’s big game you’re only there to support him”

Atsumu isn’t overly horny through most of the game, focused more on helping Hinata and the excitement of the game, but between the third and fourth set they both start vibrating and Atsumu like yells out and almost falls over because it's too much too fast. the rest of msby all come over to make sure he's okay and it's not like he can tell them 

“yeah i've got a vibrating buttplug and cockring on right now” so he just sucks it up and says he's fine. Atsumu looks up to where he knows Osamu is sitting and watching him and Osamu just mouths 

“remember, Hinata's game, not yours” and throughout the third set Osamu changes the settings of the vibrations and poor Atsumu is l e a k i n g as it goes on and on. thank fuck when the games over but Atsumu can barely even think and when msby are celebrating because they won, all the jostling only makes Atsumu want more and he swears he's gonna kill his brother. when they go to bow and thank the other team for the game, Osamu cranks it up to its highest setting and Atsumu just can't take it anymore and the new position just hits him right on his prostate and he cums. he doesn't get any relief because of the cockring. he falls over causes everyone to panic, making sure he's okay and Osamu just comes over casually with this smug ass smile and says 

“the dumbass was late practising last night he's exhausted. i'll take him home” and carries him away while reassuring his teammates that he’ll be fine. 

they get to the car and it's still fucking vibrating because Osamu is a fucking sadistic fucker especially when it comes to his precious younger brother and Atsumu is just mumbling out words that don't even go together begging Osamu to fuck him. to ruin him. and Osamu just promises all in good time and drives them to their apartment, without turning it off, and when they get there Atsumu has already had another dry orgasm and he's begging for Osamu to make it feel better. 

they get up to their apartment and Osamu just unceremoniously dumps Atsumu on his bed and ties him to the posts and just leaves him there for another few minutes while he collects what he needs. when he walks back in 

“you didn't last the game, my dear brother, you know what that means” and just the implications is enough to push Atsumu into his third dry orgasm of the day. Osamu pulls out the gag and confirms with Atsumu that him squeezing his fist twice means stop. Osamu blindfolds him and gets the whip and hits Atsumu’s thigh with it and a whine that is so fucking sinful falls out of Atsumu’s body and it only wants to make Osamu hurt Atsumu more. he continues whipping him all over his body and with one last one to his dick (and Atsumu’s fourth dry orgasm) he stops. he finally takes pity on his brother and pulls out the plug and begins fucking his brother hard and deep, not really caring about Atsumu’s pleasure and just gets himself off using his brother's body how he pleased. 

he won't admit he was already close just from teasing his brother but when Osamu cums deep into his brother, pulling his fifth dry orgasm out of his body and a whine loud enough to be considered a scream, is when Osamu undoes the cockring and jerks Atsumu off until he's spilling everywhere onto himself and since Atsumu was drinking so much water during the game he can't even hold himself any longer and lets go of his bladder too. 

Osamu just laughs at the mess of his brother before untying him and cleaning him up before putting Atsumu, who is passed out at this point, his own bed and cleaning Atsumu’s room. he makes sure Atsumu’s still alive before cuddling up next to him and giving him a kiss and falling asleep holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired from an art i saw on twt ill quote link it when i post the link to this fic on there peep my twt @jayyyyy73  
> also ik Furudate said atsumu is the older twin but i refuse to accept that  
> one day i will get a beta reader, today is not that day


End file.
